


Black Lines of Distraction

by KaizokuHime, lululawlawlu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tattoo fetish, Tattoos, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuHime/pseuds/KaizokuHime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/pseuds/lululawlawlu
Summary: It all started two years ago when he first set his eyes on Law. With his hoodie’s three-quarter sleeves exposing his tattooed forearms and tan skin, Luffy found his eyes drawn towards the tantalizing sight. He did not know why he was unable to look away for long, but was soon distracted by the need to kick some marine ass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of the canon are altered very slightly for this fic.  
> We could just pretend that it’s in the same, but slightly different AU as One Piece movies. (*≧∀≦*)

The first time he felt it, Luffy had dismissed the racing of his heart and the strange fluttering excitement in his stomach as some kind of side effect of the adrenaline coursing through his body- part of the thrill of the fight or something like that. He’d just picked a fight with the most feared beings in the world at a human auction house in Sabaody after all.

… … … … … … … … … … 

Despite what people often made the mistake of assuming, Luffy wasn't completely innocent. Sure, he liked to greet the world with a positive attitude that could be passed off as naïveté, but he was aware of the evils that people were capable of. Even though he'd never felt the need to disclose the specific details of his childhood to anyone, he'd grown up in a place that made the evils of human nature look fairly commonplace.

Being half-raised by bandits and growing up so close to the corrupt capital of the Goa Kingdom had warped Luffy’s moral sense. Instead of thinking of things in terms of ‘right’ and ‘wrong’ he considered everything as either something he liked or hated. He definitely, without question, hated when his friends were being hurt and absolutely loathed anyone who would dare lay a finger on them. 

To discover that one of his new friends had been abducted and was about to be sold into slavery wasn't entirely shocking to him, but his anger and sense of revenge had quickly overcome any kind of surprise he'd felt at the news. It was that anger that had engulfed any small sense of reason he'd had to keep his promise to Hachi. 

Luffy _had to_ hit the guy who'd shot Hachi and was trying to buy Camie. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him take action, and so he did. Luffy channeled all of his anger and frustration into that blow. He didn’t give a shit about the consequences. He punched him so hard it burst the bubble on his smug face to send him flying through the audience. It had felt so incredibly justifying to punch that ignorant, gun-toting celestial dragon in the face, adrenaline coursing through Luffy's veins, making him feel powerful. In other words, this was standard practice for Luffy until it hit him- that weird kind of feeling that made him all anxious and happy and kind of sick all at the same time.  
… … … … … … … … … … 

So there he stood. He’d just picked a fight with celestial dragons, and by default the world government in Sabaody Grove One’s very own human auction house. To say that things had turned to complete chaos would have been an understatement. People were fleeing, screaming, tripping, nearly trampling each-other to get out of the building. 

In spite of all the chaos, the pirates in attendance were strangely less affected by the events that had just transpired. They may have been a bit shaken inside at the thought of an Admiral showing up to take them on, but most of them didn't show it. Some of them even seemed to find the turn of events to be amusing- like that guy sitting next to the polar bear. He just sat there with a smirk on his face as if the events playing out were theatre and he was enjoying the show. 

“Mugiwara-ya Luffy, bounty of 300 million beli,” he mused, his voice smooth and deep, “You don’t seem to be at all concerned about the navy.”

“What’s up with you?” Luffy addressed him. He was in the middle of a fight and this guy was just sitting there like it was entertainment, “and what’s with the bear?”

The way this man so curiously gazed at him while sitting there calm and confident, tattoos accenting his tan skin from forearm to finger in circular, black lines, Luffy couldn’t help but stare right back. His eyes wandered over the man’s exposed forearms, following those intriguing designs tattooed on his skin. 

Somehow these weren’t quite like any tattoos he’d ever seen before. Sure, Luffy knew people with tattoos, but nobody covered in them- nobody who ever seemed to be so blatantly showing them off as though they were advertising their personality outright. This guy looked like the kind of person who lived for himself and probably didn’t give a shit about what others thought of him. Even though Luffy didn’t consciously give it thought at that time, this man had left a positive impression on the young captain. 

Luffy began to feel a strange fluttering sensation building in his stomach then. An odd nervous excitement had begun welling up inside of him. As if he wasn’t agitated enough by this man’s laid-back attitude, this foreign feeling was creeping in on him. 

Luffy hadn’t even finished forming an opinion about this man or what he was feeling in response before distraction ripped his thoughts away to more pressing matters. There was an admiral on his way to back up the marines gathered outside, some celestial dragon lady was threatening Camie at gunpoint, and he’d been more than a little interested to know about the guy’s bear companion- it’s not everyday you see a pirate bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on KaizokuHime's brilliant idea!  
> I'm honoured to be co-writing and helping develop it into a full fic. 
> 
> Let us know what you think! Your thoughts on our work are much appreciated. ^^
> 
> -lululawlawlu


	2. Chapter 2

Fate was a funny thing. Law didn’t like to believe in something as preposterous as fate but sometimes he had to wonder. His life had always seemed to be a series of one bad instance after another, although somehow he always came out on top.

Law had come to the auction house in Sabaody Grove One to investigate ties between the business and Doflamingo. He’d planned to simply observe the proceedings to take note of anything that may provide him with useful information while a specialized team of his trusted crew members snuck into the back to tap the phone lines. He hadn’t planned to draw too much unnecessary attention to himself. Unfortunately fate seemed to have thrown his plans out the window with the arrival of one Monkey D. Luffy and his apparent propensity for making a scene. 

The young, straw hat wearing captain’s reputation truly did precede him. He had proved that he was indeed a madman among pirates. If Law didn’t know better, he might think that he had ties to the revolutionary army, as much as he seemed to like picking fights with the government. And speaking of the government, the navy was already gathering its forces outside. 

“Release the hostages,” a marine officer demanded through a loudspeaker. “We've got the building surrounded. An admiral is on the way. There is no chance of escape for you pirates.”

“I don’t really want to stick around to fight an admiral. As an added bonus I’ll do you guys a favour and save your asses. Just let me take care of the marines on my way out,” Eustass Kid offered, turning to walk out and face them. “I don't have a bounty of 315 million for no reason.”

“Having a high bounty is hardly an indication of strength or ability, but more so a measure of how reckless you've probably been,” Law scoffed, rising to follow him out. He found this kind of egotism annoying at best. 

“They're here because of me,” Luffy protested, catching up to the other two. “They're mine to fight.”

“I said I'd take care of it. Just relax.”

“Don't order me around, Eustass-ya. There’s no way I’m letting myself become indebted to you over something so trivial.”

“Shut up, you two. I told you, they're mine. Don’t try to hog all the fun.”

“I told you to leave it to me.” 

“God, you’re both so noisy.”

“All three captains are coming out at once!” shouted one of the marines. 

Eustass Kid’s smile grew wide. “Just stand back and let me handle it,” he demanded, putting his arm out in front of Law to stop him. 

Law was taken aback by the aggressive gesture. He was not about to tolerate much more. One more order and he was going to turn on the red haired captain and show him just why a higher bounty was no indication of real power. 

“Eustass-ya if you order me around one more time-”

“Here I go!” Luffy shouted, charging out in front of them. 

The look of shock on Eustass Kid’s face was priceless. Law caught himself subconsciously grinning from ear to ear. Mugiwara just never stopped surprising him.

“Fire the mortars,” a Lieutenant called from the front line, grabbing Law’s attention.

He was about to shamble the explosives away from them when the rubber captain jumped in to stretch his fingers into a net to catch them all, the momentum of the catch propelling him into swinging them around. One of the explosives slipped from his makeshift net falling to right where Law and Kid were standing.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” Eustass Kid growled at him, jumping out of the way. 

“Sorry,” Luffy excused nonchalantly, and Law felt himself smiling again. 

The young captain’s lack of regard for anyone else’s instruction was amusing to say the least- especially when it was that increasingly annoying Eustass Kid who’s instruction he was defying. Mugiwara was a madman, he decided- a rash, idiotic, albeit powerful madman. The more Law saw the more he was sure that he’d prefer to have him as an ally rather than an enemy. If Law was able to endear himself to this madman, he may be able to use him to his advantage in the ruthless new world.

Law still wasn’t sure what Dofalmingo had up his sleeve and the way he saw it, Mugiwara kind of owed it to him to help him take down Doflamingo if possible. It was pretty much his fault that Law’s plan for gaining information at the auction house had been interrupted by him in the first place. Luffy’s strength and reckless abandon, coupled with his dedication to his companions could make him a useful ally. This was a person who was willing go so far as to challenge the celestial dragons for his friend, right?

Law had no more time to think of it. Marines were flanking them on all sides- now was the time to fight. Besides, what were the chances of Law actually needing to ally himself with this crazy teen?

… … … … … 

Monkey D. Luffy is a menace Law decides. He always gets them deeper into trouble, doesn’t follow the plan, always invades Law’s personal space; the young pirate is driving him mad. 

He had not expected to see Mugiwara again so soon after the Summit War, especially when he was on an island like Punk Hazard which was forbidden to marine and pirate alike, but after some deliberation decided that an alliance with the teen would be beneficial to his plan. He did not admit to himself how readily he had come to this conclusion. It certainly had nothing to do with the dazzling smile he had been greeted with, nor any lingering affection he held for the boy. He hadn’t expected the other captain to agree so readily, but he was coming realize how little he knew about him. 

Law had witnessed how far Mugiwara was willing to go in order to save a friend or loved one (pretty darn far), as well as his disregard for the rules set by the World Government. He had witnessed just how far Luffy had pushed himself in order to save his brother (he had been amazed that the boy was still alive) and had comforted him as he was swallowed up by grief over the loss of the very brother he had been trying to save. 

But he had never seen this childish and selfish side of Luffy, demanding he help save the children, insisting on throwing a party after their victory, and now prancing across the deck when he was bored. It was completely unexpected and he definitely did not think it was cute - it was annoying and detrimental to further plans. Who knew what kind of trouble he could get up to at Dressrosa?

Now, time to make sure the idiotic captain understood the plan for Dressrosa. He did not want to deal with Mugiwara ignoring the plan again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law had stood there in front of him, shirtless beneath his open coat, accusing Luffy of not paying attention to him as he went over the plan just captain-to-captain so he could make sure Luffy fully understood. But how could Luffy even try to focus on a plan with the way those exposed black lines were swirled into a stylized heart shape, spreading out over Law’s chest? The lines seemed designed to guide Luffy’s eyes down over the tan skin that rippled over lean muscle. 
> 
> Before Luffy knew what he was doing, his fingertips followed his eyes to meet the smooth lines on Law’s chest.

Even riding on the back of a wanitour (alligator minotaur) on an island of both ice and brimstone, Luffy was not quite expecting to see the pirate captain who had saved his life so soon into his adventure in the New World. But there he was, casually striding through the snow amid debris. After explaining to his nakama all that Law had done for him after the war Luffy eagerly jumped off of his unique mode of transport and ran towards the tall, black coated figure. 

“Torao!” Luffy called out. “It’s been a while!”

“Mugiwara-ya” Law greeted as Luffy approached. He seemed a bit confused himself as to why Luffy was standing there before him. 

“I never got to thank you for what you did for me!” Luffy gushed, a great big smile on his face. 

“You don’t need to feel indebted to me. We’re both pirates and that makes us enemies,” Law gestured with a wave of his free hand- his tattooed hand. He just looked so cool to Luffy, standing there so casually, with his inked fingers that read ‘death’, gripping one of the biggest swords Luffy had ever seen. 

“I guess if we’re both going after the One Piece then we’re enemies,” Luffy conceded, “but I still owe you my life!” 

He would have easily admitted it then- he definitely thought of Law as a friend. If he had the chance to befriend someone like Law then he just had to. Law was powerful and smart and kind enough to save his life when he didn’t need to, and ask for nothing in return; not to mention how striking he looked with those tattoos decorating his skin even with just his hands showing. Just thinking about that ink made Luffy feel weird, tingly, excited things welling up inside him. So when Law later offered an alliance, he’d nearly jumped at the chance to formally call him a friend, although it did come with some pretty annoying complications to get out of Punk Hazard with a hostage in tow.

 

… … … … … … … 

Luffy felt those odd feelings welling up within him again- the fluttering in his stomach, the nervous, aching anticipation that he’d felt whenever he’d looked at Law’s exposed, tattooed skin. This time it had hit him in the Sunny’s library just hours before they were due to arrive at Dressrosa- an intense heat coursing through his body, making him feel as if his own blood was fire in his veins, the wild thumping of his own heart resounding in his ears. 

Law had stood there in front of him, shirtless beneath his open coat, accusing Luffy of not paying attention to him as he went over the plan just captain-to-captain so he could make sure Luffy fully understood. But how could Luffy even try to focus on a plan with the way those exposed black lines were swirled into a stylized heart shape, spreading out over Law’s chest? The lines seemed designed to guide Luffy’s eyes down over the tan skin that rippled over lean muscle. 

Before Luffy knew what he was doing, his fingertips followed his eyes to meet the smooth lines on Law’s chest. 

Law flinched under his touch. “Mugiwara-ya, what are you doing?” He demanded.

“I can’t stop thinking about these,” Luffy admitted. His eyes flitted up to catch on Law’s, before falling back to his fingertips. “Torao-” he started, but his words failed him. Their eyes had only met for less than a second but Law’s striking silver eyes seemed to look right through him, piercing his heart, laying his emotions bare beneath their gaze. 

“You like my tattoos?” 

It was a simple question, but somehow the words made Luffy feel unbearably self-conscious. A heat rose to his face, staining his cheeks deep crimson. His chest felt tense, like he’d suddenly forgotten how to breathe. It wasn’t a feeling he was used to. He’d never felt quite like this before and he didn’t like it.

“Or-” Law never finished his thought. Instead, he brought a tattooed hand up to cup Luffy’s cheek while he leaned down, gently pressing a his lips to the younger captain’s. 

The act surprised Luffy. He hadn’t ever dreamt something like this would happen. These were Law’s lips touching his. And Law actually wanted it because he had initiated it- he was really, actually kissing him and it felt good. It felt so unimaginably good. His lips were so smooth and warm, and carried the light taste of something sweet- something herbal. The contact Law gave him filled Luffy with a sensual high. If he could have anticipated that kissing Law would feel this euphoric, he would have tried it a long time ago. Now that he was kissing him, though, he didn't want to stop. 

He jumped to wrap his arms around Law’s neck, hands fumbling to find a comfortable hold on the older captain, while he held him down, not letting Law break away from the kiss. 

Luffy mimicked Law’s movements, tilting his head to the side, parting his lips just slightly as he deepened the kiss. He caught the he scent of mint on Law’s breath as Law’s open mouth moved against his. 

Law’s tongue gently slipped past his lips to press against his own, exploring his mouth and bringing along a whole new set of sensations. Luffy caught himself humming in pleasure as he leaned into Law’s embrace, letting Law fulfill his unspoken desire to be kissed and touched by him. 

The older captain’s arms felt so right wrapped around his body, with one of Law’s tattooed hands resting at the small of his back while the tattooed fingers of his other hand threaded through Luffy’s hair. Those tattooed fingers- Law’s tattooed fingers were touching him. The thought sent exhilarated shivers through his body. 

“Luffy, Torao,” Robin interrupted, a sly smile graced her lips as she stood in the doorway, “We thought you ought to know that we've spotted Dressrosa. But by all means, feel free to finish your captains’ meeting.”

Law pulled away from him as if he were on fire. 

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake,” Law spoke hastily grabbing Kikoku, and vanishing out the door before Luffy could get a single word in. 

Luffy hadn’t had much time to confront his feelings with the ensuing battle for the mera-mera fruit and the taking down of Doflamingo, but he somehow found plenty of time to consider the effects those tattoos seemed to have on him once it was all settled. He made sure to make time for himself to be alone with Law one night on the way to Zou in order to finally settle his suspicions about what he’d been feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy had touched him first and he was blushing so adorably, but- but maybe Law had completely misread the situation. Luffy may have just been curious and embarrassed to ask about his tattoos even if he didn't seem like he'd be the type. It wasn't like he'd been asking to be kissed and the last thing Law had ever wanted was to take advantage of him.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake,” Law rushed through his words. He snatched up Kikoku, quickly darting out of the room to get as far away from there as possible. He rushed down the hall and nearly flung himself into the bathroom. 

Turning on the tap, he tested the water temperature against his fingers. Law cupped his hands under the stream, letting the water pool in his palms before splashing it onto his face. It felt shockingly cold against his skin but he told himself he needed this. He needed something to help calm him down- something to cool him off. 

If making out with your ally fell under the list of inappropriate behaviors, then the sexual thoughts Law found filtering into his mind at that moment were undoubtedly on that list as well. 

Law leaned back against the wall, running his fingers through his hair. He desperately needed to calm himself but he couldn't push his interaction with Luffy from his mind. 

Of all the plans that Law had made, kissing his ally hadn't been one of them. If anything, complicating their relationship would only be a hindrance to his mission in Dressrosa. In short- it was a mistake. 

Law knew better than to act so impulsively, but something about the way Luffy had looked at him, so irresistibly alluring with those flushed cheeks and bright, shining eyes, made Law feel it was natural to make a move. Law would be lying if he said kissing Luffy had never crossed his mind before that day. He had a deep respect for Luffy’s dedication to those close to him and he admired Luffy’s tenacity, but a feeling he couldn’t quite place drew him to the younger captain like a moth to a flame. Something about him felt dangerous, thrilling- a bad decision that would feel so good to make but leave him with a wary sense of the impending consequences. 

His instincts weren’t wrong. It had been so gratifying to go against his better judgement and give in to his muddled feelings for the younger captain. Kissing him sent a surge of ecstatic energy through Law’s body, prickling at his nerves, making every sensation pure pleasure. The warmth of Luffy's body in his arms, Luffy's soft breath against his lips alone was pure euphoria. But the thought of having Luffy giving himself over so freely was an entirely different high and he revelled in the fantasy of being desired by someone. But was it just that- was it just a fantasy to think that Luffy really desired him?

Luffy had touched him first and he was blushing so adorably, but- but maybe Law had completely misread the situation. Luffy may have just been curious and embarrassed to ask about his tattoos even if he didn't seem like he'd be the type. It wasn't like he'd been asking to be kissed and the last thing Law had ever wanted was to take advantage of him. 

In either case, this was not the time, nor the place to be considering Luffy's intentions. This was the time he desperately needed for preparing to set his plans in motion to dethrone Doflamingo. 

Little did he know, Law would find out Luffy’s intentions soon enough on his way to Zou. 

… … … … … … … 

“Put me down, Mugiwara-ya.” Law demanded through clenched teeth. 

If he hadn’t still felt tired and worn out from the fight on Dressrosa he’d have already used his powers to escape Luffy. Instead he found himself once again slung over his ally’s shoulder, this time being carried off to the captain’s room of the Barto Club’s ship. The room had been specially vacated for Luffy to use as his own personal space while on the way to Zou but he hadn’t really seemed to take advantage of it before that night. 

Luffy didn’t seem to notice nearly bashing Law’s head into the door frame as he staggered into the room. He’d barely had anything to drink- just a single mug of the Barto Club’s own homebrew to wash down his dinner, but the pink of the young pirate’s cheeks betrayed just how much the potency of the alcohol was affecting him. 

Initially, Law had thought it cute when Luffy first came stumbling over to him, cheeks flushed, eyes shimmering in the moonlight. But any feeling of endearment Law had toward Luffy was quickly replaced with embarrassment at being grabbed up and carried away by the younger captain. The laughter that the action spawned from the Straw Hat crew, with Usopp’s claims of having ‘known it all along’ didn’t help Law’s growing agitation. 

“Put me down right now,” he demanded, as Luffy kicked the door shut behind them.

“Torao,” Luffy spoke his name sternly, as if it was a reprimand. He strode to the bed, throwing Law onto the mattress. “My body feels really weird. You gotta help me,” Luffy continued, climbing onto the bed to sit in the middle. 

“That’s probably because of the alcohol. You should just sleep it off,” Law grumbled, pulling himself up from where he’d landed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I-”

“Don’t go.” Luffy’s fingers reached out to grab Law’s own. 

It was difficult to see from the low light shining through the windows, but Luffy’s face seemed even more flushed than before. 

“Kiss me, Torao,” he spoke, a slight pout on his lips as he pulled Law down. 

“No,” Law sighed through his nose, sitting back down next to Luffy, “you’re drunk.”

“Only a little.”

“The answer is still ‘no’.”

“But I need you to kiss me. Everytime I look at your skin showing like that my body gets all hot, and my heart speeds up, and it actually hurts. I keep thinking about what we did in the library. It wasn’t a mistake. I wanted it. It felt good. Kiss me, Torao. I want it,” Luffy admitted freely, tugging Law back towards him so they were both lying on the bed.

“Not while you’re drunk. For now, how about I hold you until you feel better,” Law tried to compromise as he slipped an arm under Luffy’s neck and pulled him close.

Luffy curled into Law’s body, humming contentedly, a wide smile across his face.

How could anyone be so annoying, yet so unbearably cute, and- dare he think it- attractive? It wasn’t the superficial things about Luffy that made him seem attractive to Law, but the open honesty of wearing his heart on his sleeve, and his readiness to take chances without overthinking the situation. 

At the time Law had proposed being allies, he’d imagined Luffy to be a reckless force of nature, always ready to fight for those he cared about. But Luffy had turned out to be so much more. When exactly had Law begun to feel something deeper than admiration for Luffy’s tenacious nature and fighting abilities? 

Somehow, the more he got to know Luffy, the more he was drawn to him. Even though he was selfish and impulsive, things always worked out in Luffy’s favour. Impulsivity was something Law had never known in his own life- something he’d never known he needed. It was a strange realization that hadn’t dawned on him before now- he who’d always thought everything through, he who was so completely in control of his feelings that he could channel his ingrained terror into the spiteful vengeance he needed to fight Doflamingo face-to-face. 

“Do I feel this way because of your power?” Luffy questioned, interrupting Law’s thoughts. 

“You mean, am I purposely making you feel things for me?” Law spoke incredulously, “I can’t do things like that with my power, Mugiwara-ya.”

“Then why do I feel like this?”

“Well, do you feel it when you look at anyone else?”

“No. Just you. And then when I see you- when I see your skin- when I see your tattoos- when I think about your tattoos-” Luffy amended, thinking as he spoke, “it makes me want to touch your body. I want to trace the black lines with my tongue. I want to taste your skin.” 

Luffy was starting to ramble now, but Law could understand what he was trying to say. 

“Those are generally the kind feelings you have if you're physically attracted to someone,” Law tried to explain. He did consider himself attractive, but it was still flattering to think he could inspire such feelings in the heart of the petite captain in his arms.

“So, you _are_ making me feel like this!”

“I'm not actively doing anything to make you feel that way. Rather, you’re having feelings brought about by your perception of me.”

“I don't really get it but I still want to touch you.” Luffy spoke as he trailed his fingers down Law’s chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those black lines were dangerous. Just thinking about them was threatening to make Luffy a slave to his desires. The more he thought about them the more he needed to feel Law’s skin beneath his fingertips- to taste him- to know his body in every conceivable way.

“I don't really get it but I still want to touch you.” Luffy spoke as he trailed his fingers down Law’s chest. “Don’t you ever want to touch me too?”

“That’s something I’ve been trying not to think about,” Law spoke, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You’re far too distracting.” 

“But why?” Luffy raised an eyebrow at him. Distracting? Law thought _he_ was the distracting one?

Luffy pushed himself up from the bed to look down at the man, taking in the sight before him. God, his Torao was so gorgeous lying there, chest bare beneath his open shirt. He was the purest definition of distraction with those tantalizing black lines that accented his tanned skin so perfectly as they curled over his chest, and curved smoothly down his abdomen. 

Those black lines were dangerous. Just thinking about them was threatening to make Luffy a slave to his desires. The more he thought about them the more he needed to feel Law’s skin beneath his fingertips- to taste him- to know his body in every conceivable way. 

The young captain didn’t want to think about reasons- all he knew was that he wanted this man. Looking at him now filled Luffy with uncontainable restless energy, making him move impulsively, pushing Law’s legs apart to position himself comfortably between them. 

“Ah! Mugiwara-ya, what do you think you're doing?” Law gasped, lifting his hand from his face. 

“Tasting you,” Luffy replied casually, flashing a mischievous smile up at Law before trailing his tongue over the black outline of the heart decorating his chest. He paused for a moment, giving Law’s nipple a teasing lick before taking it in his teeth. 

“Don't bite me too hard.” Law spoke, his breath hitched in his throat at the shock of the sensation. His fingers combed nervously through Luffy’s hair, but Luffy didn't let up until Law’s cautioned words gave way to a moan as the sharp pain turned to pleasure. 

The heady, dulcet tones of Law’s voice coupled with the salt-kissed taste of his skin sent pangs of anticipation coursing through Luffy’s body to the hardening member already tenting against the fabric of his pants. 

He had to wonder if his actions were inspiring a similar kind of reaction in the older captain. As gratifying as it was, he decided to momentarily abandon his attempts at teasing Law’s nipples, and let his hands travel over Law’s taut, muscular abdomen following the lines of his heart tattoo downwards. 

His fingertips wandered down to play at the button of Law’s pants, thumbing them open to reveal Law’s member straining against the black cotton of his underwear. After quickly removing the pants and throwing them to the side Luffy started his exploration- gently stroking Law’s cock through the fabric and teasingly poking the head, causing Law to gasp. 

Luffy wondered if he should try taking off Law's underwear, but what should he do then? Should he try wrapping his fingers around Law's cock, should he try to taste it? And what about his balls- what should he do about those? Sure, Luffy had explored his own body before, but he wasn't entirely sure that Law would like the things that he liked- he wasn't sure if being made of rubber made him different in sexual experience. 

Luffy was overwhelmed; he had so many things he wanted to do, but at the same time had no idea of how to do any of them. Law, noticing his dilema, gently pulled away from Luffy to ask what was wrong, genuine concern written across his face. 

“What's on your mind, Luffy-ya?” Law questioned, his voice still breathy, though he had the presence of mind to will his libido into submission. He sat up, putting his hands on Luffy's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. His voice was soft and deep as he spoke comfortingly. “We don't have to do anything you don't want to do.” 

“It's not that.” Luffy shook his head, trying to clear up his muddled thoughts. “I really want you. I want to touch and taste you all over, but I just- I-” He frowned, furrowing his brows. Why was thinking so hard to do sometimes?

“Why don’t you let me touch you for a while,” Law murmured, leaning into him, urging him to lean back on the bed. 

Law’s tattooed fingers traced his jawline as his eyes traced the line of Luffy’s lips. His gaze rose to meet Luffy’s, the brilliant silver of his eyes glinting in the low light of the cabin before falling behind the curtain of his lashes. Luffy felt Law’s breath caress his lips for the instant that it took for Law to close the gap between them and bring their lips together. His kiss was soft and sweet. Although it lacked the carnal intensity of their first kiss, the way Law teasingly nipped at his lower lip and traced the line of his mouth with his tongue had Luffy anxious for something more. 

Luffy was confused at first when Law’s tongue finally slipped in between his lips, but soon understood as the sensation of their tongues pressed together sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. The sensations got even more intense when he responded in kind and he tried to experiment how to make Law moan with pleasure while their tongues battled for dominance, slipping his hands under Law’s open shirt to run his fingers over that deliciously tattooed skin. 

Breaking apart for air, Law threaded his fingers into Luffy’s hair as he kissed his way down the side of his neck. The fingertips of his other hand slid up Luffy’s thigh, setting his nerves alight with anticipation.

A soft sigh found its way through Luffy’s lips. He let his eyelids flutter closed, and sank back onto the bed, content to let Law indulge in pleasuring him as much as he wished for now. 

Law’s deft hands had the fly of his pants undone in one fluid motion and Luffy pushed himself up on his elbows to let Law slip them from his hips. 

Though he was somewhat expecting it, Luffy started when he felt Law touch his own eager cock. He felt it gently at first, before teasing with his fingertips, running them up the sensitive underside and wrapping his fingers around the girth to stroke him slowly. His tongue lapped at the beads of precome gathering at the tip before he brought him into his mouth, taking over for his hand. He worked his mouth expertly around Luffy’s member, bringing him pleasure while also familiarizing him to the idea of another person touching such an important part of his body. 

Luffy rolled his head to the side, panting as he watched Law take him in again and again, feeling his tongue slide up the underside of his cock to teasingly flick at the base of the head. 

Law’s inked hands held onto Luffy hips as he indulged him, humming in pleasure around him, making a show of enjoying himself. The heat of Law's mouth coupled with the image of him in that moment was pushing Luffy to the edge.

“Aaahh, Torao, I'm-” he started, trying to warn him, but Law seemed to take it as his cue to pick up speed, making Luffy arch his back off the bed as he came hard, spilling everything he had down Law’s throat. 

Law sat back slowly, wiping his bottom lip with his thumb, his eyes wandering over Luffy’s body.

“If you're still wondering why I find you distracting, consider the fact that I've been imagining doing things this to you for a while now,” Law smirked down at him, no doubt enjoying the flushed and panting mess that Luffy was painfully aware that he had become. 

Somehow Law was still unaware that all this had started because of him. Luffy gave a sleepy chuckle at the thought, pulling Law down to cuddle up with him, the warmth and comfort lulling him to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter. Writers block is a hell of a thing, but KaizokuHime & I are going to work hard to continue publishing chapters every week (or at least a reasonable amount of time) until it's completed!

The early light of dawn found the captain of the heart pirates awake but rested, having gotten more sleep than he was used to, especially in an unusual environment. 

Law gazed down at his lover dozing beside him. Just remembering the look of post-orgasmic, blissed-out euphoria on Luffy’s face had been worth his efforts, even if he hadn't gotten anywhere close to release himself. He could have taken care of himself afterward if he had wished, but the mood had changed and he would have felt strange doing it lying next to Luffy while he slept. 

Law reached over to brush Luffy’s hair out of his face, gazing at the younger captain, so calm in his sleep. He couldn't imagine anyone else looking so completely adorable even if he was drooling on his pillow. 

There was just something charming in Luffy that seemed to permeate his existence down to the core, and Law found that these days he couldn’t think of much else for very long. He would like to imagine that Luffy had become endeared to him in the same way, but what if that wasn’t the case? Luffy hadn’t really expressed anything toward him except a certain amount of possessiveness and admitted himself that it was Law’s tattoos that had sparked his attraction to him. 

Law found nothing wrong with physical attraction, but he had been so open minded to the possibility of something more. He had maybe even been subconsciously hopeful that this could be someone in whom he could share himself completely. There were times when Law longed for someone who he could look to as an equal- someone who would truly care about him and cherish his innermost being without ever trying to use him for personal satisfaction. 

He was aware that he was probably projecting his own hopes onto Luffy but he still couldn’t help the melancholic loneliness creeping into his heart from where he’d opened it up to the possibility of being more than simply sexual partners. 

He shook himself from these thoughts when he noticed Luffy starting to stir, eyelashes fluttering against the light of the morning sun. Luffy opened his eyes and sleepily grinned at Law, causing a fluttering of butterflies within his stomach. 

“Did you sleep well, Luffy-ya?” Law asked, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Yeah, because of Torao. Everything's better with Torao.” Luffy laughed warmly, throwing his arm across Law’s chest, cuddling up to him. 

“Is that so?” Law hummed. He shifted, reaching an arm behind the petite captain to hold him close while he stroked his hair. 

“Yeah, ‘cause everything about you is interesting,” Luffy admitted from where he rested his head on Law’s shoulder. His fingers traveled down to the hand Law had resting on his chest. His fingertips reached out to trace the black circle tattooed there. “Like this- does this have a special meaning?” 

“That? That’s ‘the black spot’. In North Blue it's known as the mark of death for pirates,” Law explained in the simplest way he knew how. 

“But I like you alive.” Luffy grumbled protest. “Why would you want to be marked for death?” 

“Don't worry. I'm pretty sure I'm not going anywhere,” Law reassured him. “This is just the physical manifestation of something I've felt nearly my entire life- that I've been marked for death. I've come so close to death so many times but somehow I’ve always survived.”

“Like that time,” Luffy spoke, he took Law’s hand in his own, squeezing it tight. His body trembled though if it was from distress or anger, Law couldn't be sure. “In Dressrosa, when you got shot so many times, I really thought-”

“But, it’s alright now, isn't it?” Law assured him, pulling away to look the younger captain in the eyes, “Because you took him down.”

“Because we did,” Luffy amended, looking down at him. “You were really brave and smart and, and… and… you were all like ‘shambles’ and it was really cool!” 

Luffy’s smile once again stirred up the butterflies in Law’s stomach. A fluttering whirlwind of nervous tension rose up within him making him over-conscious of how unbearably warm suddenly he felt under the other captain’s gaze, the palpitations of his heart resounding in his ears. 

Luffy’s fingertips moved to trace the curve of the heart on Law's chest from the tip of the tribal-like spiral that graced his pectorals, following it around and downward. He stopped as his fingertip reached the end of the narrowing black line while his eyes continued farther down to where the bed sheet met Law’s hips, the thin fabric leaving little to the imagination. 

Then realization dawned on Luffy’s face as he finally noticed the state they were both in, undressed, barely covered by sheets, in a fluffy bed, and Law could see the beginnings of lust creeping into his eyes, especially after they once again zeroed in on the tattoos displayed on Law’s uncovered chest. Luffy licked his lips sensuously causing a shiver to run down Law’s spine. 

“We left last night unfinished,” Luffy spoke. An expression somewhere between amused and pouting played on his lips. He moved to straddle Law, kissing along the ink that marked his clavicle, fingers of one hand still poised above his navel. Luffy made his way down to trace the lines on Law’s chest with the tip of his tongue, setting the older captain’s nerves alight with incendiary energy as he moved downward. The anticipation of Luffy's intentions had him ready to abandon any semblance or rationality he was capable of. 

Forget about things like love or endearment. Such emotions were overrated, Law decided. He didn't need to worry if Luffy was attracted to him only in the physical sense. In fact, such a relationship should be preferable. It would make it easier when the inevitable end of their alliance comes. Besides, Law really wanted this- he wanted Luffy and all the physical pleasures he was willing to give. 

Luffy’s fingers slid down to play at the sheet, inching it down below his navel, making Law’s cock twitch involuntarily at his mere expectation of being touched. 

“Shishi, Torao’s so cute,” Luffy giggled and grinned at the scowl he got in response. 

Damn, why was his face so warm? How could Law let such simple words affect him to this extent? 

Luffy shot him a mischievous little smirk before turning his attention back to the flowing lines covering Law’s chest. He followed the left side of the outline back up with his fingertips, slightly brushing over the tip of Law’s nipple along the way, while he brought the tip of his tongue to tease at the other. The brief contact had Law even more flushed and gasping, his self-consciousness lost to pleasure. 

Law felt Luffy start experimenting, licking and sucking on one of his nipples while using his fingers to twist and pull the other, observing what got him the loudest moans. 

Law gripped Luffy’s shoulder with one tattooed hand, the other the back of his neck. He didn't even try to hold back the sounds that spilled from his lips, head thrown back into the pillows, encouraging his lover through honest professions of pleasure as he nipped and licked his way up to Law’s neck. 

“Your voice sounds so amazing,” Luffy spoke against his neck, his warm breath sending Law’s nerves prickling against his skin.

Luffy raised his head to look at Law in his current state and was apparently not disappointed with what he saw. 

“Oh God Torao, how have you become even more handsome?! I didn’t think that was possible. You’re already hard enough to resist normally - it’s not fair!”

Could Law’s chest possibly feel more full? The praise filled his heart with warmth and set his veins aflame with arousal, melting his bones into jelly. He became unable to lay still, needing some sort of outlet for his overflowing emotions. 

He forcefully pulled Luffy down into a kiss while at the same time connecting their hips, grinding them together. Law revelled in the warmth of Luffy’s body, the way Luffy’s cock pressed against his own as he pushed against him, eager for something more but too self-conscious to put it into words. 

Luffy moaned into his kiss, obviously enjoying the friction. He sucked Law’s tongue hard, suggestive of his intentions. He pushed his hips back enough to slip his hand between them taking Law’s cock in, moving in fast, even strokes. 

“Everything is so good with you,” Luffy spoke breathily, kissing down his neck, “I love you.”

As much as Law had thought he’d like to hear those words, something about Luffy’s voice speaking them to him now felt so out of place, so obscure and wrong. 

Law’s nerves went numb- every sensation prickling unpleasantly. Everything around him suddenly felt surreal, suffocating as if he'd fallen into the ocean. His mind swam in a sea of wordless emotions, unwilling to let him articulate much more than “Sorry,” and “I need to be alone,” as he pulled away from Luffy to slip on his pants and quietly shamble himself from that room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He missed his Torao. He had felt his absence all day, his rejection threatening to take a bloody slice out of his heart. Even with Law’s seeming rejection of his love confession this morning Luffy feelings for him remained unchanged.

Luffy remained frozen where he had been before Law had left. What had gone wrong? Why did those words seem to hurt Law when they were supposed to make him happy? He had said those words with the utmost sincerity, meant them from the bottom of his heart. Did Law think he was lying? But Luffy couldn’t lie to save his life!

He was sure he honestly loved Law. He loved him so much he'd do anything- kick anyone's ass to protect him. What was so wrong with making sure that Law knew it? 

Maybe Law had some kind of fear about saying it- like if he admitted it then it would be like jinxing their relationship or something. But Law didn't seem like the superstitious type. 

What if he was upset because he wanted to be the first to say it? But it’s not like Law didn’t have any chance to confess it before him. Sure, there was no rush- it’s not like an alliance as great as theirs was ever going to end- but it might have made things easier. If Law had confessed it first, then Luffy wouldn’t have had to drag him off to talk to him about it. But then again, if he hadn't dragged Law off to talk then maybe they wouldn’t have had an adventure in the sheets. But what if he-

Luffy paused, kneading his temples between his thumb and forefinger. What was is he was supposed to be thinking about again? 

Oh, right- he was supposed to be figuring out the connection between telling Law he loved him and Law freaking out immediately after. But he’d already considered everything he thought he could, and none of the conclusions he was drawing felt right at all. 

Luffy didn't want to imagine that it could be because Law didn't love him back. Law had started all of this when he had kissed him. And then again last night Law had no problem with making their relationship physical. That kind of thing is inspired by love, right? Surely that was the emotion he had seen in Law’s eyes. Although, what if it wasn't? What else could it be?

He could feel a headache building at the front of his skull and his face starting to turn red from the exhaustion of just trying to think about it. He just couldn’t understand Law. There were too many things to consider- too many things that seemed impossible to know. 

… … … … …

When Luffy came out for breakfast some of his crew were ready to teasingly enquire about what happened between him and Law last night, but seemed taken aback by the hurt and confused expression on his face. 

For the rest of the day his crewmates attempted to cheer him up, but the absence of a certain figure always brought back the dark thoughts that clung to him like a shadow. Even his appetite was affected, meaning he only ate enough for 10 men instead of the usual 20. 

During the mid-day meal all of the Strawhats were enjoying all of the food provided for them by the Barto Club pirates when giant hail started falling from the sky. The lack of a navigator and general uselessness of the Barto pirates forced the Strawhats to do their best to protect the ship and their fellow pirates, allowing Luffy to pound his frustration over his situation with Law into the frozen ice. But he was further disappointed to see that the Heart Pirate Captain had disappeared again once the danger had passed. 

That night, after everyone had collapsed Luffy woke up feeling hungry and was wandering the ship, his rooster-crested host following at his heels, when he suddenly sensed a giant piece of meat flying through the air. Too hungry to resist, Luffy immediately jumped on it only to be pulled off the ship to find himself in a trap, stuck on a floating piece of seastone, surrounded by what appeared to be a motor-fish riding girl gang. 

Luffy was forced to watch helplessly as the gang of motor-fish riders carried out their attack on the ship. They seemed to know just how to handle the straw hat pirates they’d caught unaware, bombing the ship with a sticky glue-like substance that easily had them stuck together, incapacitating them enough to let the gang make a getaway with their captain and coincidentally that Rooster guy in tow. 

As agitated as he was Luffy couldn't will himself to fight against the effects of the seastone. Weakness was seeping into his bones quicker than he could have anticipated, possibly due in some small part to his dietary deprivation. 

And where was Torao? Surely he couldn't have slept through the assault? 

… … … … ...

When the strange motor-fish finally arrived at their destination Luffy was sealed into a ball of silver, leaving only his head exposed, and then put into a cell. Worst of all, when he tried to ask for some food, all he he got were threats and claims that some Bill guy was going to execute him soon. Worst-worst of all he was stuck there alone.

So bored! So tired and hungry! It had been so long since he had eaten he thought he could feel his stomach eating itself. He needed five meals a day! And he’d only eaten two, plus a snack. 

And where was Law? He’d gotten so used to him being nearby that he half expected him to just stroll in smirking and help him escape while calling him stupid for falling for such a simple trap in the first place. 

He missed his Torao. He had felt his absence all day, his rejection threatening to take a bloody slice out of his heart. Even with Law’s seeming rejection of his love confession this morning Luffy feelings for him remained unchanged. Law did stupid things sometimes, like trying to defeat Mingo without caring if he would survive, but Luffy had already accepted that part of him and loved him all the more for it. 

He couldn’t help but miss the Law he had seen during the brief periods of time they were alone together. The way he had reacted and responded to Luffy without his usual mask of indifference, his facade of cold-heartedness and cruelty, letting Luffy catch a glimpse of the soft-hearted man that he kept hidden, likely for fear that he would be hurt once again by the cruel world they lived in. He hoped that one day Law would trust him enough to give him the heart that he has guarded for so long. 

For now, he needed to make his escape.  
… … … … …

Man, this smelting-powered Bill guy was being annoying. Lying to his subordinates and using them as shields? How unoriginal. And he wasn’t even very strong. Did he really think it was going to be easy to execute Luffy and collect his bounty? 

Luffy was getting very impatient, wanting to end this battle quickly, making sure this guy gets a proper butt-kicking first of course. He wanted to be back on the ship with his Torao and figure out what went wrong that morning. 

He’d just beaten the weird metal guy into the ground and was walking away with Rooster and his motor-fish rider friend when they all heard the sound of screams in the distance, rapidly followed by the men who made them who didn’t even bother looking back as they fled in the opposite direction. 

They were all confused until they caught sight of what was following them- a river of lava that was swiftly flowing in their direction. The source of the lava? That darn Bill guy who seemed to have doubled in size and was oozing magma. Crap, now was not the time for flashbacks of the war. Just beat the guy and get back to the ship, back to Law. He could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you readers who have stuck with us through this fic!! Even if we don't always know how to reply, your comments really mean the world to us!! <3  
> And thanks so much to KaizokuHime who put in so much effort and wrote most of this chapter. I've got to admit that I abandoned it to go write for the next chapter. Just one more to go!  
> -lululawlawlu


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be safe, let’s add this trigger warning: anxiety, mentions if death/ trauma
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! We attempted to compensate by making this chapter around double the length of most other chapters!!

Law’s eyes darted left to right scanning the small island for any sign of Luffy. The landscape had quickly turned molten, melting the entire island into the sea, and still Luffy hadn’t emerged.

‘This is just how Luffy-ya operates,’ Law tried to tell himself, willing himself to remain calm, ‘He’s going to be fine’. 

The crew didn’t seem worried in the slightest, but then again, they hadn’t been there in Marineford- hadn’t seen the carnage on the battlefield. They hadn’t had to witness their captain comatose and half-dead; too far gone to even feel pain without anesthetic. Law could imagine the circumstances that lead to Luffy’s state back then and just how trauma-inducing the current lava-like environment might be for the younger captain.

Every passing second had an uneasy anxiety mounting in Law’s racing heart. Though he still felt weakness with the use of his powers, he was ready to gather all the strength he could manage if it meant shambling Luffy to safety.

In the end Law had been made to feel like a fool at the sight of Luffy’s riding out to meet them, waving and smiling as if nothing at all had happened. It would be far too embarrassing for Law to admit he’d been worried at all.

As soon as he saw that Luffy was safe, Law returned to keeping himself at a distance while he gathered him thoughts. He’d already gotten too close- gone too far with his ally. Ally was all Luffy was- all he could be. He had to accept that now. Law had known all along that something about him was dangerous, reckless, and flippant, but he’d let himself get too close anyway. 

That’s not to say that messing around in bed wasn’t fun, or that he hadn’t enjoyed it, but Law had let his emotions come into play. No matter what he tried to tell himself, the truth was that he desired deeper connection- not just physical attraction. Law only needed some time to put his feelings into the right words to make Luffy understand he no longer felt comfortable having one without the other. 

Unfortunately for him, Luffy’s patience had dwindled to nearly nothing, and Law soon found himself cornered in his hiding place among the tangerine trees at the back of the ship. 

“Torao! I missed you so much!” Luffy expressed openly, throwing himself at the older captain. He wrapped his arms around Law’s neck, standing on tiptoes to press his lips to Law’s. 

Law’s body went rigid. He could not allow himself to give the slightest bit of warmth or comfort to Luffy. He felt that the moment he did, he would be trapped in an unhealthy relationship of purely physical pleasure at the cost of his emotional stability.

“What’s wrong, Torao? Why are you hiding all the time?” Luffy pulled back to look up at him, his big obsidian-dark eyes studying Law’s face for reaction, but Law couldn’t give him any hint of emotion. 

“I love you and I want you to be happy,” the younger captain insisted, “happy with me.”

It was still more than a little unsettling for Law to hear Luffy say that word- to confess his love again. ‘Love’ was not a word to be just thrown around as if it could be equated to any kind of fond emotion. Love was deep. It was binding. It was meant to speak volumes about the devotion that bloomed within the hearts of those willing to open themselves completely. Something about the way Luffy spoke it so casually just crawled under Law’s skin. 

Law was aware that he’d started the whole mess when he first kissed his ally. He understood that he had encouraged Luffy’s physical affection up until now, so his behavior might be confusing to him. It was confusing to Law himself. He hadn’t expected to get so caught up in his feelings but now that he had, he couldn’t let their relationship go on without setting things right or at least trying to explain himself.

“Don’t use that word so lightly. Don’t tell me you love me-” Law cautioned him coldly, his willpower straining against the warmth of Luffy's advances, “-unless you’re interested in more than my body. I don’t want to hear it unless you’re serious about accepting every little part of me, good or bad.” 

“But I really do love you and I am serious- really serious,” Luffy spoke again with a frown, his eyebrows drawn together, agitation creeping into his voice. “What do you want me to say to make you believe me? You want me to say I’d die for you or something because-”

“No! Don’t you dare say something like that!” Law snapped, nearly shouting the words at him. He grasped Luffy’s face in his trembling hands to look him in the eyes. 

The mere suggestion of such a thing happening to Luffy had a tightness winding itself up in his chest. Images of the past dredged themselves up in his mind, reminding him of how close to death the younger captain had looked lying limp and bloodied on his table. The thought of Luffy taking on more than he could handle again had Law’s chest gripped in pain, threatening to constrict his lungs harder with every breath, ready to crush his heart and swallow him whole. 

“I won’t say something like that,” Luffy continued, placing his hands over Law’s, his voice resolute, “because I wouldn’t want you to die for me either. It hurts too much to be the one left behind. Instead I’m always gonna fight hard to make sure you never have to worry about that.”

“You idiot. What are you saying? You already made me worry.” Law choked out, trying to still his quivering voice as he rested his forehead to Luffy’s. His eyes were burning, vision starting to blur though he willed himself not to shed tears- not to let his vulnerability show. “I watched that island turning into a molten pool of lava and there was no trace of you. How do you think I felt?” 

“Sorry,” Luffy spoke warmly moving to hold Law in his arms, “but it’s ok now. And now we have each other, right?”

“Let’s go somewhere else,” Law suggested, wanting to continue in privacy if he was going to bare his emotions any further. 

Luffy only smiled, taking him by the hand to lead him back to the captain’s room- the only place on the ship away from any possible interruptions or prying eyes. 

This time when Luffy kissed him, Law accepted him in earnest, leaning into his kiss, loving the way Luffy so eagerly slipped his tongue past his lips to tangle with his own. 

Law slid his fingers under Luffy’s open shirt, urging it off of his shoulders as he kissed his way down Luffy’s neck, smiling against his skin as a pleasured gasp from the younger captain reached his ears. 

Luffy’s hands roamed hungrily over Law’s body, nearly tearing the buttons off of his shirt in his eagerness to show Law his affection. 

Law pulled away from him to finish the job, shrugging it from his shoulders, stripping himself of the shirt before proceeding to do the same to Luffy. Even though Luffy’s chest was bare before him under his open shirt, Law didn’t want there to be any barrier between himself and his lover. 

He explored Luffy’s chest, licking his nipples and the crevices created by his abs, marveling at the musculature of such a lean figure. He ran his hands down Luffy’s back and began to knead at his delicious backside while bringing his head back up to once again explore the mouth of his lover. 

He popped the button on Luffy's jeans with one hand, urging the zipper down as he slipped a tattooed hand into the front of the other’s pants to palm at his erection. He didn’t know if he was more satisfied or turned-on at finding the Luffy so hard already, but he knew he was going to enjoy making Luffy even more excited before he was through with him. 

Law sank to his knees and began mouthing over the smooth fabric of Luffy’s red boxer-briefs. Luffy’s breathing hitched, his eyes glazed with lust as he watched him. 

“You’re making me feel so good Torao,” Luffy murmured. “Oh fuck, you’re so good. Give me more. Don’t stop.” A thrill ran down Law’s spine. Being so sincerely praised never failed to cause a desperate fire within him, driving his need to make Luffy feel even better. 

Luffy’s fingers combed through Law’s hair, uncharacteristically gentle, especially given that Law had expected him to be frantically urging him to move and give him more pleasure. Luffy seemed to be testing his patience against Law’s as he continued to murmur praises and Law continued to tease his straining erection. 

Law tugged the clothes from Luffy’s hips, humming as Luffy’s bare cock greeted him, fully erect, glistening precome forming at the tip, making it even more irresistible. Law moved impulsively, flattening his tongue over the slit before taking him into his mouth, fully aware that he was moving too quickly as he worked his mouth around Luffy, urged on by the younger captain’s claims of not being able to imagine anyone more perfect than him. 

Luffy’s fingers wound themselves up in his hair, tangling in the strands and tugging at the sensitive spot near the base of his skull, causing Law to whimper at the pleasure-pain that resulted. 

“Torao~” Luffy moaned, his voice deep and silky with arousal. 

Law only hummed around his cock in response as he continued, picking up speed, hollowing his cheeks as he went down on him and sliding his tongue along the underside of the shaft every time he came back up. 

“I- I’m- ahhhhh~” Luffy cried out as he bit his lip, tone suddenly higher than expected, tinged with urgency.

Law pulled away a second too soon letting Luffy’s release paint warm, wet streaks across his face and chest.

“You're too good at that,” Luffy spoke, breath heavy on his lips as he gazed down at Law, seeming to admire the mess he'd made of his lover as a lazy smile tugged at his lips. 

He sunk to the floor, as if intent to clean up the mess he’d made of Law, licking his milky release from his cheeks. Luffy’s tongue flicked over the inky dark lines that decorated Law’s chest as he lapped at the liquid that had been spilled there. His hand palmed at the bulge that had grown in Law’s pants, sliding his fingers up to fumble at the button on his tight jeans. 

Law chose to let him take care of it on his own, sliding his own hands up Luffy’s sides, enjoying the feel of the taut muscles under his fingertips. 

As soon as Luffy had Law’s pants undone and his clothes removed he pushed him back onto the bed. He kissed along Law’s hip, slowly moving toward his erect, aching cock that was straining for attention. Luffy held his hips down as he started to take it in, pushing Law’s cock all the way to the back of his throat, preventing Law from thrusting into his mouth as he so desperately wanted with that warmth around him. 

If Law wasn’t allowed to move his hips, he had to distract himself from the unbearable somehow, so he reached out to take Luffy’s hand, bringing his slender fingers up to his lips. He took Luffy’s index and middle fingers into his mouth slowly, swirling his tongue around them provocatively in a mock gesture of what he would do if Luffy’s cock were at his mercy again. He was confident that this this was having his desired effect given the way Luffy moaned around him before pulling off. 

“Do you know how crazy you make me?” Luffy gasped, withdrawing his fingers from Law’s mouth. 

“Why don’t you show me,” Law suggested with a smirk. 

Luffy eyed his body hungrily, seemingly curious to explore the places he hadn’t yet been able to, bringing his saliva-slicked fingers from Law’s mouth to press against the ring of muscles at Law’s entrance. 

Law willed himself to relax, taking a deep breath as he felt Luffy push in with both digits at once, the bare minimum of lubrication giving enough resistance to send small shocks of pain coursing through his nerves although it caused him less stinging pain than he’d anticipated. Allowing Luffy’s fingers to explore their newly found territory was more pleasurable than he’d imagined. He found himself wondering how Luffy had known to curl them, pressing against the sweet spot inside of him that made him ache for more. 

“Law,” Luffy spoke his name quietly as if it were something sacred, revered, “I want to-”

Law didn’t let him finish his sentence. He didn’t need to. There was only one reason they found themselves back in bed, enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies.

He got up to sift through the drawer of the bedside table, relieved to find an small, unopened bottle of lube. Law spread an adequate amount on his fingers as he made his way back over to Luffy, not quite desperate enough to hope that precome would be enough lubrication to get Luffy in him without a significant amount of pain. 

He urged Luffy to lie back, swiping his fingertips over the head of Luffy’s cock, wrapping his fingers around the girth, stroking it slick. Law took a few deep breaths as he straddled the other man to sink slowly down onto his length, indulging in how it stretched his hole and filled him up so well. 

This was a sensation he’d thought he knew, but somehow having Luffy inside of him set his nerves alight in a way that made Law feel as if this act were something transcendent- something so much more intensely pleasurable than any experience he’d ever had. The burning lust building inside him was mirrored on Luffy’s face, mingling with something akin to awe. 

If Luffy was feeling this good from the start, Law was sure he was in for a good time. He pushed his hips up, bringing himself down as hard as he dared, Luffy’s cock hitting deep inside.

“Oh, fuck! Law-“ Luffy gasped. 

Law continued to move his hips, sliding against Luffy’s cock. If he weren’t so lost to his own pleasure he might have laughed at the way Luffy gazed up at him, mouth gaping, panting, looking for all the world like he’d lost his mind. 

“Law, you feel,” Luffy murmured, “feel so amazing.”

Luffy’s hands found their way to his hips, gripping them appreciatively, following Law’s movements as he rocked his body, moving to the celerity of his lust. 

Law took Luffy’s hand from his hip, guiding him to take his neglected erection in hand. An involuntary moan slipped past his lips as Luffy stroked him, following the pace he’d set and he could feel himself getting close to release. He angled himself, trying to making sure Luffy’s cock slid against his walls right, working his body to draw them both toward climax. 

The fingers of Luffy’s alternate hand dug into Law’s hip as he came hard inside of him, stroking erratically to bring Law along to orgasm. 

Law slowly slid himself off of Luffy, panting as he lie down on the mattress. His emotions, like his body, lay bare before his lover as they bathed in the light of mutual ecstasy, giddy traces of emotion dancing across their minds in the post orgasmic bliss they shared.

… … … … … 

“What was your first impression of me?” Law asked, eyes absentmindedly studying the ceiling as he lazily stroked Luffy’s hair.

Luffy hummed in thought from where he lie with his head on Law’s shoulder. He pushed himself up on his elbows to look at Law, as if that would help him remember.

“Well, you seemed really cool, but kind of... umm… arrogant I guess. Like you thought you were too cool to give a shit about anything,” He explained. “I didn’t know until later that you’re so deep.”

“Hey, don’t you think that’s a little harsh,” Law spoke with mock-disappointment in his voice.

“Why did you ask then? You know I’m not gonna lie,” Luffy laughed, leaning over press a kiss to Law’s lips. “Besides, I think I loved you all along.”

His eyes lingered over Law’s a moment before he spoke again.

“I thought of a way to make you believe me,” Luffy spoke, sitting up in bed, “I want you to have my heart. You know, do that thing you do and take it out and keep it. I want to trust you with it. And, you know, you should trust me with yours too.” 

“You want my heart now?” Law raised an eyebrow. 

“Sure. But you don’t have to. I still want give you mine anyway.” Luffy smiled, his finger tracing the line of the heart inked on Law’s chest. 

“Oh, I see how it is. This is about the tattoos you like so much,” Law teased. 

“That’s not it! I really love you!” Luffy protested, before quietly muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “But that would be so cool.”

If Law had learned anything about Luffy it was that he could count on him to be honest to a fault. And while he wouldn't ordinarily describe Luffy as a purposefully thoughtful person, it was more like this kind of gesture was just instinctual for him. 

A smile tugged at the corners of Law’s lips. Luffy was such a powerfully genuine person. Even if Law would never admit it, through his odd brand of compassion, Luffy had warmed his way into Law’s heart deeper than he ever thought he’d let anyone get. Little did Luffy know, Law's heart had been his for a while now, and Law couldn’t ever see that changing.


End file.
